Story of ZeldaVerse
Beginnings (Starting Era) ZeldaVerse started in the fall of 2016. It was formed due to the inadequate treatment and improper experiences that Linebeck and Sky had on the server of ZeldaCraft. Eventually Linebeck was banned because of an altercation between him and a staff member. Later that night Linebeck and Sky decided that they would start their own Zelda server. They wanted to build a server based upon equality, fairness, and justice. Many options were considered before the formation of the server. Eventually they settled on ZeldaUniverse; however, they realized that ZeldaUniverse was already an existing corporation. They then decided to name the server ZeldaVerse for short. A week after creating the server and building a few maps from various Zelda titles, Linebeck decided to make a website for ZeldaVerse. The old layout, included a backdrop of Windfall Island, Forsaken Fortress, and other backdrops. The old logo for the server was also visible, as well as tiny blue and purple particles that would float around the website. The old forums layout with Forsaken Fortress as the backdrop: More and more builds were being added to the server, and along with meeting new people, the server flourished. A budding team of Mods and other staff members helped out with the server. The Server Icon at this point: Two videos were posted for ZeldaVerse during this time: ZeldaVerse Server Trailer The first trailer for ZeldaVerse. Showing off several great builds for a much anticipated release. ZeldaVerse Dungeons Trailer The first trailer for the Dungeon World. Showing off the adventures you may have in the land of Demos (Discontinued). The Failed Generation (Era of Delays) The team of Mods and staff members caused drama and unnecessary issues for Linebeck and Sky. Eventually the whole staff team with the exception of the Helper staff and one Mod were demoted and all received the Revoked rank. Throughout this time period ZeldaVerse was delayed greatly and Linebeck and Sky almost lost hope. However, one Mod remained. Her dedication to ZeldaVerse was clear, and for her efforts, she received the Arch-Mod rank. Her name is WindWakerLink, (a.k.a) Windy. She ultimately salvaged ZeldaVerse along with the newfound hopes of Sky and Linebeck. The Server Icon at this point: Two videos were posted for ZeldaVerse during this time: The Linebeck Parody A video showcasing a montage of events that simulates the troubles and mishaps Linebeck had to go through. ZeldaVerse Dungeons Trailer: Rise of the Keeth This trailer showcased some of the lore in the Dungeon World (Discontinued). The 1 Year Anniversary (Era of Innovation) Due to the efforts of the trio of Linebeck, Windy, and Sky, they helped usher in a new era for ZeldaVerse. More builds were made at this time than any other point in ZeldaVerse's history. Linebeck wanted an upgrade to the forums, as some of the backdrops didn't load properly. He wanted a newer and more professional website layout. As seen in the photo to the right, the website exhibits obvious changes such as the most noticeable change; the logo. Linebeck, asked Sky and Windy if they think that a new logo should be used. They agreed, and hired an artist to complete their ideas for the new logo. Along with the new logo, they also wanted a new server icon as well. The new server icon exudes professionalism, as the big letters of "ZV" are seen with a transparent background. The Current Server Icon: Contemporary (Era of Release) Linebeck, Sky, Windy, and other staff members have worked hard to release ZeldaVerse to the public, and did so on July 21st, 2018. Three videos were posted during this time: ZeldaVerse Trailer II The second trailer for ZeldaVerse showing off the newest builds, as well as the old ones as well. The Great Sea's Goodbye Dedicated to the Arch-Mod, WindWakerLink due to her departure. '' ZeldaVerse Release Date Reveal ''Trailer that shows the release date for the server.